Molly and Aurthur:Progluge
by The Grey Lady
Summary: I think this is the first M/A fic, so tell me if there is another one. FINALLY I've gotten another story up. Math is murdering me! It is about Molly and Aurthur, as in their years at Hogwarts. R/R.


Molly and Aurthur: Progluge part one  
  
  
  
Molly Maynard looked down at her plate. All around her, everyone else had sausages, pancakes, and ham piled on their plates. She had nothing.   
Her best friends, Lizzie, Kelly and Miranda knew exactly what was wrong, though, she was sure. She was in love with Arthur Weasley.   
He wasn't exactly handsome or rich, but he was kind to everyone, and he really was smart. He had his own friends, though. Molly was waiting for him to come up to her yet, though.   
He and she had been avid friends throughout their first through Fourth years, but suddenly in the fifth year he started avoiding her, and in the sixth year she started blushing whenever his name was mentioned.   
Now it was the seventh year, and she wanted him to ask her to go out before it was too late. She had a feeling the choice was hers. Lizzie, always outspoken, gave a deep, evil laugh when Arthur was seen coming into the great hall.  
"Muahhhhahhh!"  
"Shut up" mumbled Molly, and got up, running to her commons area.   
Kelly shot Lizzie a look of full of pure boutuber pus, and went after Molly. "Molly!!!" she yelled, her sneakers pounding on the floor. The Fat Lady's portrait was already open.   
She dashed up the stairs to her dormitory, and found Molly on the bed. But to her surprise, she wasn't crying. She was humming! "…And I think I know what it is, I think I'm in love…"  
  
Seven years earlier…  
  
Molly woke up, groaning. She hated waking up. Sleep was good…yes, close eyes, must sl.. WAIT! Today was her birthday! Her eyes popped open, and she got dressed. "Morning!" said her sister cheerfully. Molly nodded, and asked what was for breakfast. "Well, I think..um…pancakes with chocolate chips and Belgian waffles with whipped cream."   
This was her favorite breakfast, and so she put a grin on her face. "Yes!" Later, while eating her breakfast of Pancakes, no syrup on them, she heard a knocking on the window. Probably just that owl from work that Dad was expecting.she told herself.   
Her father was the Minister of Magic. She opened the window and brought the owl inside. She pulled the letter off its leg and saw it was not addressed to "Ronald Maynard" but to her. She curiously slitted open the letter, which, she saw, was sealed with purple wax. She pulled out two sheets. One was a list of supplies. She skimmed it, not bothering to read small print.  
  
  
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Supplies Needed  
One Pewter Cauldron  
One wand  
Three sets of everyday robes  
Dragon Hide Gloves  
Cloak with silver clasps  
Basic Potion ingredients  
Set of Scales  
Books Needed  
Defending yourself: The Dark Arts by Alicia Drake  
One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phylidda Spore   
A beginners guide to Transfiguration  
Charms made easy! By Sally Fidilus  
The totally book of magic! By Cheer Leadr  
  
The second sheet was a letter saying  
Your child has been accepted into Hogwarts. Please get all the supplies needed and be at King's Cross by eleven. If you are late be prepared to take your child yourself.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, DEPUTY HEADMASTER  
  
Molly was filled with escasty. What a great present. She had never had one as good before. Her mother popped in."Molly, dear, come open your gifts. Your father won't be able to come, but…" she smiled a sad smile.   
"That's O.K., mum. Look what I got." Her mother didn't look, only said" I knew you would probably be getting it around now. June thirtieth is a bit early, but then you have it…" Molly was alarmed as she was swept up into a bear hug. "I did so make it…" Molly squealed"Daddy!" Her mother was mystified " Ronald, how in the world did you get time off?"  
  
"I didn't, I just took off!" Her mother chuckled lowly."When will you ever learn, Ron?" Molly sat down to open her presents. Her first gift was a never-wilting-rose. "It's real, not like Muggles have!" The tag proclaimed. From her sister was a Sneak-o-scope, newly invented. Molly wrinkled her brow in puzzlement. "It will detect a sneak", her sister Adrienne explained.   
Molly thanked her sister politely. And still she opened her presents, never dreaming what was in store for her at Hogwarts…  
  
Which way do u point?  
  
  
Sorry it's SO short. I have never achieved the endurance Blaise has!  



End file.
